


Call Me Baby

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Sugar Baby Bucky, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar daddy clint, date, grad student bucky, its really fluffy and cute, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Bucky's had a long day, the sight of Clint Barton on a motorcycle makes it better.





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to Mandatory Fun Day along with a fill for the Winterhawk Bingo! I had a lot of fun and I am eagerly awaiting the next prompt!
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo Square filled: Pet Names

The quad was crowded with people, too many people for Bucky’s liking. It was his half day of lectures but it always managed to feel like an eternity even though it was only lunchtime. His phone began to ring in his hand and the brunette glanced down, his tired face blossoming into a smile when he discovered it was from Clint. 

“Hi Daddy,” Bucky murmured, eyes darting around in case someone heard him, as he made his way further into the quad towards the visitor’s parking lots. “You thinkin’ about me?”

“Always baby. Come meet me out front okay? We’re goin’ to lunch,” Clint’s honey sweet tone floated through the speaker and into Bucky’s ear. He found his smile growing stupidly big as he picked up his pace ready to see Clint. 

“Okay. I’ll be there in a couple minutes. I love you,” Bucky sighed happily, warmth blossoming through his chest at the proclamation. He heard Clint’s soft chuckle and could practically imagine the smile the older man was bound to be wearing. 

“I love you too baby, hurry now I wanna show you something,” the line cut after Clint spoke and Bucky quickly shoved his phone in his pocket to pick up the pace. He made it to the gates in record time but skidded to a halt in his steps as he took in the sight that awaited him. 

Leaned against what had to be the most beautiful motorcycle Bucky had ever seen was Clint. He was clad in a leather jacket that accented the line of his shoulders delightfully and did things to Bucky’s stomach. He couldn’t see Clint’s eyes through the other man’s sunglasses, but the bright smile Clint wore told him all he needed to know. Bucky crossed the short distance between them in a few quick strides, falling into Clint’s awaiting arms just as the man hand straightened up from his position against the bike. The jacket smelled of Clint’s cologne and was warm against his cheek despite the brisk fall air. 

“Well hello to you too baby. Did you have a good day?” Clint asked from where he had his nose buried in the crown of Bucky’s hair. Bucky smiled happily, leaning back to purse his lips for a kiss and delighted when Clint peppered a series of them across his lips and nose.

“It was long. ‘M glad its over, I missed you Daddy,” Bucky mumbled, pushing up on his tip toes to press a sweet kiss to Clint’s lips. The blonde hummed happily against his lips, large hands rubbing soft soothing circles on Bucky’s clothed hips. 

“I missed you too baby. Bed was too cold after you left it.” Clint’s dramatic pout made Bucky giggle, his nose scrunching slightly.   
“You were clearly busy while I was gone. Where did you get this?” Bucky asked, tugging out of Clint’s hold enough to run a hand appreciatively across the glossy body of the bike. Two identical black helmets rested on the black leather seat of the bike.

“I know a guy,” Clint shrugged easily, reaching out to pick up a helmet and plop it gently on Bucky’s head being careful to not pull his hair. “We’ve got a reservation at your favorite restaurant to catch baby boy, you ready?”

“Stephano’s?” Bucky gasped, eyes lighting up at the thought of his favorite Italian restaurant. It was where Clint took him on their first date, and had quickly wormed its way in his heart with its cozy atmosphere and delicious food. 

“Of course,” Clint smiled, the remaining hand on Bucky’s hip turning him to help him onto the back of the bike. Bucky was treated to a delicious view of Clint’s ass and thighs shifting and flexing as he threw a leg over the bike and settled in. He leaned into Bucky momentarily when Bucky cuddled into his back, arms wrapped securely around his midsection. “Hold on tight honey.” 

The short ride to the restaurant was exhilarating despite the fact that they didn’t make it past 30 miles per hour. Bucky’s heart was pounding in his throat and he felt like his face would crack from his large smile when Clint pulled the bike into a parking spot. Clint climbed off first, hanging his helmet from a handlebar before turning to Bucky and helping him off and smoothing down his windswept helmet hair. They shared another series of sweet kisses before Clint was able to usher Bucky into the busy restaurant. 

“Did you enjoy the ride Bucky?” Clint asked when they were tucked into their favorite booth, ankles tangled together under the table. Bucky nodded emphatically as he plopped another piece of buttery garlic bread into his mouth. 

“Can we take it more often? Maybe I could drive next?” Bucky wheedled, a smirk stretching across his face. Bucky didn’t even have a driver's license for an actual car let alone a motorcycle one, but he knew Clint was incapable of telling him no. 

“You know I love you baby, but dying in a fiery crash isn’t how I want to go out,” Clint teased over the rim of his glass. Bucky rolled his eyes with a fond huffed and reached for the basket of garlic bread once more. 

Lunch passed in ease, the two sharing conversation and occasionally bites of each other’s food. Bucky was full and warm when they left, ready to change into sweatpants and curl up on the couch with a movie when they got back to Clint’s fancy high rise apartment. He let his head lean against Clint’s back on their ride back, sure he would have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d fall off and die if he did. He did insist on Clint carrying him inside, sparing a lazy wave at their doorman as they passed through before returning his face to the crook of Clint’s neck.   
“Hey Daddy?” Bucky mumbled against Clint’s neck as he was bordering on the brink of consciousness. 

“Yes baby boy?” Clint hummed, his lips pressing against the top of Bucky’s head. 

“Can we get Lucky a sidecar?”

“Anything you want honey.”


End file.
